Answering the Hard Questions
by Peetislife
Summary: So this is my idea of what it would be like if the Hunger Games Characters went to high school and some fall in love. Also a lot of flashbacks. Rated T for swearing **I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY SONG FEATURED IN THIS STORY!**
1. The morning of my new life

*_BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

I slam my fist down on my alarm clock turning to fall back asleep when I realized it was my first day of school. But not justany year... MY SENIOR YEAR!

I jump out of bed and sprint to the bathroom and jump in the shower. I start to plan on what to wear and how to do my hair when there is a pounding on the door

"Katniss get out! I need to shower to your not the only one starting senior year remember?!"

"I'll be out in a second Prim Calm yourself!" I jump out of the shower throw my towel around my body and open the door "Why are you in such a hurry? Are you trying to impress a certain boy by the name of Rory?" My sister scowls at me and then smiles deviously

"Just how you are for Cato?" I can already feel the heat rising to my face with just the mention of his name. Yes I have a crush on Cato, but I DO NOT obsess over him. We have been good friends since we were kids. Everyone in our group has except for Finnick, Annie, and Jo. they all transfered here over the summer right before high school began. We all instintly hit it off, all though Annie and Finnick have been CLOSE friends for a really long time. They have been a couple since they were in 6th grade, the strongest couple in our group to say the least.

I walk to my room and throw on my robe and get to work on my hair. I have decided to curl it and lightly apply a pink blush and some mascarra so I still look natural. After I finnish my hair I waste no time to pick out my outfit. I decide on a silk navy blue tank top with a pair of dark wash shorts with fringe on the end. To pull the outfit together I put on my black leather jacket and black ankle boots to match. I look myself in the mirror and decide I look ok and walk down stairs to see that Prim already left. "bye mom!" I yell as i walk out the door

I am half way to school when I get a text from none other than Cato!

*hey Princess are you excited for school?*

*sure am... are you on your way yet? and didnt i tell you to stop calling me that.*

*you did but it wont happen princess. and i already am so get your ass here so i can see your schedule*

I laugh to myself when I read his last message. This is going to be one great year!


	2. The next best thing

I walk into School ready to see almost everyone from my group standing there waiting for me. As I walk up I get the feeling something big is going to happen but cant figure out what. As I get closer I notice Prim's beeming smile and Cloves glint in her eye, yeah something is definetly up. "HI KATNISS! HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER?!" Glimmer is way too cheerful this morning even for her, and I'm starting to get slightly worried.

"Um it was alright how was your summer?" I ask letting my worry only show slightly. I look at the group and see they are all looking at me very happy, all but one. Cato wasn't looking at me at all, he was looking down at his shoes rubbing the back of his neck something he does as a habbit when he is nervous, what does he have to be nervous about?

"... And it was so unbelievably romantic the way he asked and I am so lucky to have him as a boyfriend" I catch the last part of Glimmer's summer and go to say something when Cato interupts me.

"Hey princess can I walk you to your locker?"

I blush and look down to my shoes and nod my head yes and start to walk in that direction. As we get closer to my locker he finally starts to talk. "So Katniss are you going to the game Friday night?" I shake my head yes again and he takes that as encouragement to continue "Well it's tradition to have all the guys to have their girlfriends wear their jersey and well um I don't have a girlfriend so i was wondering if you would wear mine?"

I am sure I have the stupidest smile on my face but i dont care! Cato wanted me to wear his jersey!

"Yeah of course I will" I say trying to sound cool and calm.

He smiles as well and I'm sure it is just as stupid as mine. "Great oh and one more thing." I look up to see that he has stopped right in front of the music room. "Katniss will you also go with me to the start of the year dance next thursday?"

This makes me even more happy and I can't keep the excitment out of my voice this time "YES!"

"Awesome I will check what color dress you get to make sure we match"

"Great I take it this is your first class as well?"

"Yes it is let's go hang out with our favorite teacher shall we?" he says while holding out his arm for me to hock around, and I do.

"We shall"


	3. My Past and My Lost Friend

I am sitting in music (my favorite class) minding my own business and listening to everyone perform. I love listening to the talent at this school, but I hate to perform, because I'm honestly not that good, but Cato always tell me I have a great voice when I sing in the car.

"Would anyone like to go next" Cinna asks. I wait for someone to volunteer but I already know nobody will but then I hear a voice and I immediately scowl at what it says

"Katniss wants to sing." I turn to my left and see Cato smiling to himself as if he just helped me. Cinna looks at me as if to see if this was true, and seeing as I will have to go at some point I decide to just get it over with, so I nod my head in agreement. I approach the front of the room thinking of what song to sing when it hits me and I smile to myself.

"Cinna, can I have someone play in accompany with me?" He says yes and I turn to Cato and his smile from earlier vanishes "Would you be a dear and come play the guitar for me?" I ask in a sickly sweet voice and he hastily gets up and walks to the front of the room. I tell him what song and he smiles knowingly. This is my favorite song to sing, it reminds me of our best friend that died.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_"Hello?" my voice is drowsy from the lack of sleep._

_"Katniss?" he sounds like he has been crying _

_"Cato? What's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen?" I can already hear the panic in my voice. He never cries, even after his mom died he held it together, at least in front of people. _

_"No I need to talk to you. It's Ally." He starts in another round of sobs._

_"Nightmare?" I ask assuming that it was the same for him._

_"No. They found her. I just got the call." He doesn't sound happy they found her why?_

_"Is she alright? Where was she?"_

_"They found her in a river bed deep in the forest, the one behind the meadow. She's dead Katniss. Ally's dead"_

_I feel the tears start to poor this can't be happening. She can't be! She has to provide for Emma. For her little sister! How could she be dead? Did she kill herself?_

_After 20 minutes of straight crying I finally ask what I wanted to from the start. _

_"Why did she do it?"_

_"She didn't do it to herself Katniss. She was raped, and then he killed her." _

_"He who is he?!" I can feel the anger starting to show through but how could it not my best friend was dead_

_"Well they don't know yet but they are assuming that it was one of her clients she didn't "satisfy" on her own" _

_And that's when I became sick. That was the thing. Ally did everything for her sister she sold herself for her sister to eat. Cato and I were the only ones that knew, but we understood. We have to provide for our families to. _

_"Meet me at the spot" and that's when I hung up._

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

They never found her killer. But I know they will.

And with that last thought he smiled and started to strum the song I knew all too well. Soon I started to sing.

"White lips, pail face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Lights gone, days end

Struggling to pay rent

Ling nights, strange men"

I look to see Rue with tears in her eyes and smiles on her face. How would they even understand? They never knew about what she did.

"And they say

She's in the class A Team

Stuck in her day dream

Been this way since 18

But lately, her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

'The worst things in life come free to us'

Cause she's just under the upper hand

And goes mad for a couple gram

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And a pipe she flies to the mother land

Sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly"

I turn to see that Rue isn't the only one crying, Madge and Glimmer are too. What's going on? Did I miss something?

"Ripped gloves, rain coat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet cloths

Loose change, bank notes

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone'

And that's when the guitar stopped and it was my unplanned solo. Cato was looking at me in the most loving and adoring way. What the hell?!

"And they say

She's in the class A Team

Stuck in her day dream

Been this way since 18

But lately, her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

'The worst things in life come free to us'

Cause she's just under the upper hand

And go made for a couple gram

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And her pipe she flies in the motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

An angel to die

Covered in white

Closed eyes

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line"

I look to my left to look at Cato and he looks like everyone else tears threatening to spill but they never will not here. I know that

"And they say

She's in the class A Team

Stuck in her day dream

Been this way since 18

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

'The worst things in life come free to us'

Cause we're all just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go out tonight

Cause the pipe we fly to the motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

For angels to die"

I finish and everyone looks at me for a moment and there was no girl that wasn't starting to cry, and then everyone starts to clap

"Katniss that was the most beautiful I have seen. Would you consider going to perform tomorrow in an assembly?"

"Sure why not "

"Great make it a love song, we are advertizing the dance coming up."

"for sure I know just what song to do."


	4. I love you

When I get to the lunch table everyone is there already and the girl's that were in my music class still have a few blotches on their face. I need to figure out what's going on like NOW!

"Hey girls what's wrong it looks like you have been crying."

They all look at each other and Peeta, surprisingly is the first to speak

"Well I know the reason Glimmer was upset was that you sounded so beautiful singing that song. You could really tell there was a connection to that song and there was a lot of meaning behind it."

"Yeah there was." I look at Cato who is sitting next to me and see that he is thinking the same thing, she is the reason Cato and I met. Well there truly is more to that. Ally was more than just a friend that introduced me to my crush. She was our stability for years. You could say she was the rock that kept the house from moving in an earthquake.

"Kat do you want to talk about it?" the look on Madge's face was slightly un-nerving. She knew something and she was telling me we would talk about it later. Madge always found out. She was told everything, and how could she not have been? Her dad was the Principal.

"No I'm alright, thank you though Madge" She gives me a look saying that the conversation is not over, then turns back to her conversation with Gale.

I turn just in time to see Marvel mouth something to Cato but missed the whole beginning of their conversation

"Did you ask yet?"

"Yeah man and she said yes. I'm so excited. I have been waiting for this for years."

The conversation ends right as Foxface walks up to our table and slap me across the face. I thought she was nice but guess not

"What the hell?!" I nearly lunge at her but Cato already has me in his arms holding me back and under any other circumstance I would most likely blush but not right now I am PISSED!

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! You think you can have everything you want but that's not how it works fire girl!"

"What the fuck did I do to you?"

"What did you do? You stole my man!"

Her **_man_** who is she dating?

"I didn't take anybody from you!"

"YES YOU DID! You're dating Cato!"

"SHE'S WHAT?!" I hear all the girls squeal from behind me

"I AM NOT!" The look on Cato's face literally broke my heart. He slightly less disappointed and hurt then he did when his mom passed away, did I say something?

"Good he doesn't deserve to be around an STD like you." She growls at me and saunters off. Before I can even process what she said Cato has me in the hallway.

"Ignore her. She doesn't know what she is talking about. You are so much better than her."

"How do you know I am? What if I am what people say?"

"Katniss, you are so much better than that. Whatever anyone says isn't true unless it's about how amazing you are. You are the most beautiful, talented girl I know. I wish you knew the effect you have on me. I was waiting till the day of the dance to tell you but after her saying we were a couple and you denying it I know I have to tell you now or I never will. Katniss I love you and I have for a long time. Whenever I'm around you I get this feeling in the bottom of my stomach and my heart pounds so hard that I think you might hear it. And when you sing even the bird's stop to listen and I think maybe that voice could say to me that maybe she loves me too, but then reality hits and I know you deserve so much better than me, Katniss. Someone just as amazing as you, but no one is. You are the best girl out there and I want you to know that I am 100% in love with you."

I stare at him for a moment and let what he just told me sink in. Cato loves me, he really does.

"Cato, I love you too. I have ever since Ally introduced us in the first grade." His smile is from ear to ear and his eyes are a brighter blue than usual. He picks me up and spins me around and then when he stops he takes his hand and places it right on my cheek and begins to rub it with his thumb. And then it happens. He kisses me. Not a slobbery kiss or a forced one but a perfect kiss. He is my first real kiss. Sure I have kissed boys at parties or when we play truth or dare or spin the bottle, but none of them compared to this kiss. It was simple perfect. When he pulls away he looks so hot his cheeks are red and he has a boyish smile on his face.

"Would you like to go on a date tonight? Just me and you?" he asks nervously I nod my head ye instantly and he lights up all over again. "I will pick you up at 6." With that said he kisses me one more time and this is impossibly better than the first. He grabs my hand and walks back into the lunch room and all the boys wolf whistle and the girls squeal for the second time today. We sit down and his arm snakes around my waist and it doesn't feel uncomfortable. No it feels natural. Finnick instantly dives into the conversation everyone wants to have right now but is too afraid to start

"So are you two a couple now or am I lost?" I smile and nod while Cato gives me a proud kiss. The boys whistle once again and the girls sigh in content.

"That makes our whole group coupled up! It's absolutely perfect!" Annie says in delight. And she is right. Rue and Thresh, Peeta and Glimmer, Madge and Gale, Prim and Rory, Clove and Marvel, Annie and Finnick, Johanna and Blight, and now Cato and I. it is perfect.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. I am too excited for my date with Cato. When the final bell rings I go to my locker and wait for Cato by my car. He strolls over and plants a kiss before opening my door for me. I drive him home and he gives me another kiss, but this one is passionate and it makes my legs go weak and I crave for more. And when he pulls away I pout.

"Don't worry Princess, there's more where that came from."

I drive home and say hi to my mom. I tell her I have a date tonight and not expect me home for dinner. She smiles and asks who the lucky boy I tell her Cato. Her eyes start to water and I know she is happy.

"I always knew you two would be perfect"

I give her a hug and walk up to my room and start to get ready for my special date tonight. I am so happy.


	5. Author's Note SORRY!

Author's note:

OK guys first i want to say sorry for posting this I hate them as much as everyone else but I need a few things to be known.

1. I am not going to be able to update much during the week, I have school and soccer everyday.. Plus Private training for soccer because I'm on Varsity (As a freshman!) so let me know if you would rather maybe a few short chapters a week or 1 or 2 long ones during the weekend only

2. If you have any ideas for the story let me know I will give you full credit

3. Also if there is ever any questions with the story let me know.

4. Do you like nice Cato or should I put in a little of a bad ass Cato in a chapter?

5. Lastly if there is something that totally doesn't go with the story let me know because sometimes I have the habit of throwing in random things when I write (I am kinda a spaz)

Thanks you so much for reading and i am so happy with all the Reviews and am glad you like it so far... there will be more drama later and you will learn more about Ally and her role in Cato and Katniss's lives

Love you guys!

Ashley 3


	6. The Date

As I am curling my hair I realize I don't have a nice dress for the date, so I call Annie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annie! Do you have a dress I could wear on my date tonight I don't have enough time to go out and buy one?"

"Of course, I will be there in ten minutes oh and I have the perfect shoes for it too so don't worry about those and I will do your eye shadow so don't touch a thing on those pretty little eyes!"

And with that she hangs up. That was easy. So as she instructed I don't do my make-up and think about all the things that have happened today and smile knowing that I finally have a boyfriend that I have been dreaming about for years. I think about the first time anyone knew I liked him. It was Ally.

**_*FLASHBACK* _**

_"Bye Cato!" We yell in unison as we run off towards my house. It was the last day of school and we would be going into 9__th__ grade next year and wanted to have the most child filled summer before we turn into proper teenagers_

_"You like him" The words catch me by surprise. It wasn't a question. She knew and was waiting for me to deny it, but I couldn't because it was true._

_"Yeah I do." And I can tell she is surprised also. I would have never admitted that. But I did and she can't help but notice the blush on my cheeks._

_"Are you blushing?! KATNISS EVERDEEN IS BLUSHING! I wouldn't believe it if I weren't here to witness it." She was even more excited than me. Plus she has a point. I have never blushed about boys before. Sure I have been asked on dates and told I am beautiful before but no one really mattered but Cato. I have never been interested in anyone else but him._

_"What can I say? He has this affect over me. It's like his eyes burn into my soul and warm up my heart. And his smile always shows his cute little dimple on the left side that he always says isn't there."_

_"Wow your falling hard. I guess you have me to thank don't you?" Once again she is right if it weren't for her I wouldn't know Cato as well as I do now._

_"I guess."_

_"Say it." _

_"Say what?"_

_"Say "Thank you Ally"" _

_"Fine, thank you Ally"_

_"You're welcome dearest, now if you will excuse me I have to go to work. I have an early shift." _

_"Okay. Bye, be safe."_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

That was a year before she died and I remember it so well. I remember everything about Ally. Her beautiful brown hair that was silky smooth and her big blue eyes that made everyone love her instantly, just like Prim.

I hear a knock on the door and run to see Annie struggling with a dress, shoes, and make-up. I grab the make-up knowing she doesn't want me to see the dress yet. We go to my room and she does my make-up first. When she is done I observe her work. She did an exceptional job. My gray eyes pop with the smoky eye she gave me using a silver and black.

Next is the dress. I slip it on and look at the clock. Its 5:54 and I'm sure Cato will be here any minute. Once I get the heals Annie has picked out for me and look into the mirror I am in a beautiful black dress that is tight and goes to just above my knee. Right at the waist there are gray crystals that match my eyes. My shoes are gray pumps that match the dress. I am impressed and smile at my friend I give her a hug and tell her I will give her details about the whole date tomorrow. She yells her goodbye and two minutes after her car pulls out of the driveway Cato's pulls in. He gets out looking hotter than ever. He is wearing a button up shirt that matches his eyes and a gray tie to match mine. We look like a real couple if you think about it and it was 100% unplanned. He knocks on my door and I run as fast as I can in these heals and answer the door.

He smiles and pulls out a bouquet of flowers from his back. I smile and accept and set on the table to put in a vase when I get home. He walks me to his car and opens my door for me like a gentleman. He gets in the driver's side and starts to pull out of the driveway.

We get down the street before he pulls over to the side and looks at me. I think he is regretting the date when he grabs my face and gives me a tender kiss, then starts the car again and starts to drive.

"I wanted to do that but didn't want to get in an accident with such a beautiful girl in my car." He says simply. I blush and say thank you.

"Where are we going for dinner?" I ask trying to start conversation.

"That my love is for me to know and you to find out." I sigh in response and start to wonder where we are going to go. He reaches behind his seat and pulls out a jersey. "This is for Friday. I think you will look insanely cute wearing my jersey but that's just Me." He throws in a wink at the end. We continue mindless chatter until he says we are almost there and to close my eyes. I do as told and wait for him to tell me to open them. It takes about another five minutes to get there but eventually we do. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

When I do I smile at the fact he knows this is my favorite restaurant. The Hob. We walk in and he tells the lady he has a reservation under Eliot. I smile as we sit down and the waiter takes our drink order. We spend the whole dinner playing with each other's feet under the table and holding hands on top. When we final get back home he pulls over at the same spot from earlier and he kisses me and like before it is a passionate kiss that makes me want more of him. I grab the back of his neck with one hand and begin to play with his hair. I take my other and put it on his chest. He has one of his hands on the small of my back and the other on my hip. It isn't uncomfortable and I feel safe with him. We finish half an hour later and he drops me off. Today was perfect.


	7. Broken to pieces

The next day at school I am greeted with millions of questions. "Did he kiss you?" "Where did he take you?" "What was he wearing?" "Did he order for you?" and oddly enough I didn't mind the questions because I got to talk about Cato and I, as an actual couple. When I was in the middle of answering Rue's question on what underwear I wore I feel a set of muscular arms wrap around my waist from behind and a pair of lips on my cheek. I smile and turn around so I can get a proper hug.

"Are you excited to perform today? I personally am thrilled to hear your sweet voice sing a love song." I blush at the part of my voice being sweet.

"Yup, but I'm nervous. I'm performing in front of the whole school." He just grabs my face in his hands and kisses my nose.

"You are going to do great. I believe in you Katniss." I smile and nod and kiss him on the lips right as the bell rings. It's time to go see Cinna to get ready for my performance.

* * *

I am backstage and am wearing a silver dress that shimmers when I move. I also have on a pair of black flats and a belt to match. Cinna did my hair in an elegant bun and my make-up is very natural, which I like.

"You're on in one minute Katniss. Break a leg."

This makes me even more nervous what if I fall and ACTUALLY break my leg?!

I get into my position and am turning on my microphone while the music begins. Only moments later the curtains open and I start to sing.

"You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you"

The light is really bright when I first step out but I am starting to feel more comfortable. Like nothing can stop me now. Ally would be proud of me.

"Like everything that's green girl I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

Put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know that you're wanted too"

I feel really comfortable now and am walking around the stage now; searching in the crowd to find the boy this song is dedicated to.

"Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Never let you forget it

Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted"

I finally see him looking at me when sang in class and I think I could get used to him looking at me like this. I feel safe just knowing he is there.

"Anyone can tell you you're pretty

And you get all the time, I know you do

But you're beauty is deeper than the make-up

And I wanna show you what I see tonight."

He smiles and mouths the words to me as if he were singing them to me and points right at me the entire chorus

"When I wrap you up

When I kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Never let you forget it

'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted"

I feel so alive right now, like I can do anything.

"As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted"

I spin around on my toes and I land perfectly facing the crowd.

"And I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted

Baby I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted."

I finish the song and the music dies I bow and the crowd is going crazy. I blow a kiss to the crowd and walk off stage I change and walk into the gym right as the students are leaving to go to lunch I see Cato and my whole group of friends waiting for me right in front of the stage. I run up and Cato picks me up in a hug and spins me around

"You did so amazing. I knew you could do it. I am so proud of you."

I smile and accept the congratulations from the whole group and the girls tell me how much they loved my dress and Finnick says my dress "In all the right places" with a wink which earns him a slap from Annie and a death glare from Cato. He can be so unbelievably hot when he gets possessive.

We walk to lunch, and all sit down at the table we are all enjoying our meal. The rest of the day is filled with laughs and fun.

* * *

When I get home I see that Prim has been crying. I ask her what happened and she looks at me with the saddest eyes.

"Katniss, I am so sorry."

I start to ask what she is talking about when I see what she was looking at. The TV was showing an accident that happened just 10 minutes ago. It was 3 cars and one was completely crushed. The other was on fire, and the final car has a broken windshield. I would know that car anywhere. Know the person that drives it just by the touch of his hands.

The announcer is saying that the driver of the third car is a nineteen year old male and is being transferred to the town hospital. He is in fatal condition and it looks like he won't even make it to the hospital because of blood loss. Before they even say his name I break down crying.

"Cato Eliot was going to his girlfriend's house to tell her good news."

I may never be able to hear his news. I can feel my shatter into a million pieces and run outside to my car and drive straight to the hospital.

When I get there the sight I see scares me more than anything. Cato is bloody and bruised with tubes in his arms and a breathing mask on.

He looks at me and I run to his side and hold his hand until the doctors drag me from his side so they can operate. The last thing I see is Cato yelling he loves me and he will be ok for me.

I know he is right. He won't leave me. We are meant to be.


	8. I Will Marry Him

I am pacing in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come and tell me what is happening. It has been3 hours and I still don't know what is going on with Cato.

"Miss. Everdeen?" I look up to meet the eyes of a nurse, one that looks like she has tears in her eyes.

"Yes?" My voice is hoarse and the words barely clear my throat.

"Will you please follow me? The doctor has news on Cato." I walk cautiously behind her. We enter a room that is pure white and the only sound is a soft beep every few seconds coming from a few rooms away. I sit down on a plush chair and wait for the doctor to come. It takes him a few minutes, which feel like hours.

"Ah, Katniss i have news for you. You see the impact from the car behind Mr. Eliot's vehicle caused him to project from his seat, thankfully he was wearing a seat belt otherwise this would be worse news to share. Cato's head hit the windshield which made the nasty gashes on the top of his head. Well glass entered his skull which we had to remove to even give him a remote chance of living. On top of that he has 3 broken ribs and a badly bruised vertebrae, which could be the worse part of his injuries. When Cato wakes up we will have him see if he can stand or take small steps. Katniss, if he can't Cato might be in a wheelchair the rest of his life."

It take several minutes for all of the news to fully register in my mind. The only thing I can be happy about is that Cato is going to be ok and he isn't leaving me.

"How long until he wakes up?"

"That could be at any minute."

"I want to be there when he does." I nearly demand but I know that he will protest, the doctors always do.

"Katniss I don't know if that is the best idea. There are some serious things that happen when a patient first wakes up. It might not be safe for you."

"You don't understand. I am not asking to be there, I am telling you I will. You know just as well as I do Cato will respond better if I am there when he does."

He only nods and takes me to the room the beeping was coming from. Just in time for Cato to open his eyes.

"Katniss?"

I run over to his bed side and grab his hand, tears brimming my eyes. But i have to keep them in. I have to be strong for Cato.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, I just have a crazy bad headache and my side hurts. Kat, what's going on?"

"You were in an accident, but your going to be fine now, I promise. The doctor is here to have you do a few tests then we can take you home."

"Alright Cato, I am going to need you to stand up for me and try and take a step towards Katniss."

I take that as my cue to take a few steps away to give him room to walk to me. Cato stands up with a few groans in pain, but soon he is walking slowly towards me. He can do it! He is going to be perfectly fine.

"Perfect now i need you to sit down on the bed so I can look at your reflexes." Cato does as told and the doctor begins to tap on his knees. He responds well, which means that there is no nerve damage.

"Alright you are free to go Mr. Eliot. You just have to schedule an appointment for sometime next week. Also I am requesting you don't play football for a few days."

"How long is a few days?" Cato asks with worry in his eyes

"I would like you to not play until Friday. That's also when you can drive and go back to school so 3 days seeing as today is tuesday."

"Alright. Thanks doc."

He schedules his appointment for next monday. I drive him home and kiss him passionately for a solid ten minutes. I will never take those lips for granted. EVER. When he is fully in his house I drive home and collapse on my bed from the tiring day I had.

* * *

It is Friday and Cato is coming to school today! I have missed him so much. I mean I have seen him when i go by to visit after school, but i miss seeing him all day everyday at school. I walk into school wearing his letterman jacket and his football jersey. Today was the first home game and Cato was the starting quarterback so this was an important game to him. Cato's car has been in the repair shop for the past couple of days so he has to drive his dad's car.

When I get to school I park in my usual spot and walk to where my group usually meets. I am welcomed with the sight of Clove and Marvel making out but let them be happy and not bother them. Soon Madge and Glimmer arrive and we start to talk about the game tonight. I notice that Glimmer is wearing Peeta's letterman and jersey, while Clove is wearing Marvel's, and Madge is wearing Gale's. All of the boys in our group so i am assuming the girls will all be wearing the same things today. Peeta is the next to arrive wrapping his arms around Glimmer's waist and kissing her on the cheek. Rue comes running up with Thresh right behind her smiling like complete idiots. Rue is wearing a pair of dark was jeans and Thresh's jersey and letterman. They start talking to me about how excited they are for the after party at the Soup Diner I see a head of blonde hair over Thresh's shoulder and nearly shout in his name.

I sprint to him and lunge into his arms. He picks me up and spins me around in his arms. I am giggling like an idiot and he is smiling at me. He sets me down and kisses me gently on the lips. By now our whole group has gathered around us and the girls are all giggling and the boys wolf whistle. We pull apart and walk to our first class hand and hand. We get sympathetic looks from a few couples from the scare we went through but I hardly notice. All I know is that this is the boy I am going to marry.

* * *

**Hey guys! Just wanted to see what else you guys think. My computer is acting weird so I don't know how many chapters i will get up this weekend. I will be working on another chapter to post tonight because I don't have school or soccer today. Let me know what you think! If I get up to 25 reviews BY SUNDAY then I am going to have you guys tell me what kind of chapter you want. It will be 100% what ever topic you want, such as when Ally was alive, Cato's thoughts during the accident, or even how he finds out his big news he had to tell Katniss. Which will be in the next chapter hopefully! It will be under a new story called "BONUS TIMES" because I am thinking about doing these more often to get you all more involved! Thank you for all of you for your great reviews and support! Keep it up! LOVE YOU!**

**ASHLEY 3**


	9. Authors note SORRY!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Alright guys I have some bad news. On December 10th I was involved in a serious car accident causing me to be in the hospital for the past few weeks (The main reason I have not updated). The accident caused me to have a major concussion, 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, and some serious bruises. I hate that my updates couldnt be happening like they should have and I am going to try and stay on top of that now that I am getting better!

Also thank you to all of you who have been so supportive even when I didn't keep up with the story. Can you guys give me feed back soon? I really need to know if people still like my story? I know it's not that good but and I might just start working on a totally new one I had an idea for if you dont like it.

Anyway I wanted to let you all know what was going on with me and I am typing up a new chapter right after I post this so hopefully there will be a new chapter later tonight or early tomorrow morning depending on how everything is going!

REVIEW PLEASE!

LOVE YOU ALL! 3


	10. Victory

The day goes by with nothing worth remembering. I spent the whole time with Cato making sure to savor every minute together. Today is the big home game so he has to stay after school to get ready for the game and decide on official team business. I drive home and do all my homework waiting anxiously to leave for the game. I decide to change seeing as it might be colder tonight. I put on a pair of dark wash pants and Cato's letterman jacket over his away jersey.

I leave at 5:45 seeing as the game starts at 6:30 and I still have to pick up Clove and Annie. Prim, Rue, and Glimmer are on the cheer team so they have been at school all day and Johanna had track team practice after school so she is going to meet us there. I go pick the girls up, then head to go to a liquor store to pick up chips and sodas for the game. We are all supposed to go to a party at Marvel's house after the game but until then we need some power food.

"Let's go Mocking Jay High! Yeah you better watch out Capitol High. WE ARE GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" Clove is screaming out the window of the car. To say she is pumped for the game is a huge understatement. I think if Marvel would let her, she would be on the field playing with him. But she is in the next best sport with me. Four year VARSITY soccer team baby.

When we get to school there is almost no parking because the game starts in five minutes. We end up getting lucky with a spot in the second row and run to take our seats. We sit down just as kick off starts. Cato is doing great from the very first play. When Cato makes a pass to Peeta who runs it all the way to the touchdown he points to me in the stands. I blow him a kiss and he pretends to catch it. Peeta runs over to the cheerleaders and lifts Glimmer in a huge hug and kisses her right in front of everyone.

By half time we are up 17-0, and the crowd is going crazy. The technology club set up slides of the seniors and their girlfriends for the half time show. The first picture is of Finnick and Annie our freshman year walking into school their first day holding hands. Next is a picture of them sophomore year, Finnick has his arms around Annie's waist and she is laughing really hard and leaning against his shoulder. Next is junior year, Finnick is in the courtyard with rose peddles spread around him in the shape of a heart around where he is standing with a rose in his own hand. Annie is about 10 feet away from him smiling like a fool. I remember that day as if it were yesterday; it was the first time Finnick asked Annie to a dance publicly. It was for winter formal and he was the first person to ask anyone. It was beautiful. The last picture will be the same for every couple; we took them this morning in between second and third period and are all wearing jerseys, boys wearing home girls wearing away. Finnick and Annie are standing to each other smiling and he has his arm around her waist and she is kissing his cheek.

Then Marvel and clove are up there is a picture of them talking our Freshman year smiling, and one of her yelling at him our sophomore year. They weren't a couple until last year so that picture is the first they are being romantic with one another. Marvel is standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder she is laughing and has her eyes closed. It was my favorite picture of her. She looks happy and relaxed. Lastly they have a picture with the jerseys. Clove is on Marvels back like a little kid and kissing his cheek. I think that is going to be a reoccurring theme in these pictures.

After them is Peeta and Glimmer. For freshman year they have a picture of them standing and he is smiling at her while she is glaring at him. I am assuming he made a smart ass comment about her hair or something because that's the only time she has ever glared at him. Sophomore year they are in front of the lockers and he is about to kiss her, his hand is on her cheek and their faces are about an inch apart and both have their eyes closed. Junior year they have a picture of the pair laying in the grass and Glimmer is using Peeta's arm as a pillow. Lastly is the picture of Glimmer on her tiptoes reaching to give Peeta a kiss on the cheek because he is so much taller than she is.

Next is Prim and Rory. Freshman year there is a picture of them laughing and she is blushing like crazy. Sophomore year they are on a swing set holding hands and it looks like they are swinging towards the camera. Next is a picture of the two running down the hall laughing. The last picture is of them sitting on a bench and she is giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Cato and I go on the screen after them. There is no picture of our freshman year because we wouldn't let anyone near us with a camera. The picture of us that first shows up is from sophomore year. We are sitting on a hill talking at lunch. Next is a picture of us at junior prom. We didn't go together if fact neither of us had dates we just went to have fun. I had wanted to slow dance with someone so bad and he had offered to dance with me so I took him up on the offer. So the picture was of us slow dancing in the middle of the crowd looking into each other's eyes like we always do when we don't want to actually talk with words. It was the best felling in the world before I found out he liked me. Then next picture isn't the picture from this morning like I had been expecting. It's a picture of me in Cato's arms him spinning me around and we are kissing. It's the picture of when I saw him the first time at school after the accident. It leaves to quickly and is replaced by the picture that we had taken. He is carrying me bridal style and I am kissing his cheek.

I get distracted and don't really pay attention to the rest of the pictures but laugh at a picture of Johanna on top of Blight's back nearly choking him from junior year. And nearly tear up when there at a picture of Thresh carrying Rue home after she had gotten in a fight with Foxface and she had been in too much pain to walk. The last picture is one of Gale and Madge on the same bench Prim and Rory were sitting on and she had her head in his lap and his head was down so she could kiss his cheek.

Halftime ends and the boys are back to playing before I know it. The game ends with us winning 28-0, and everyone is ecstatic. I wait for Cato to come out of the locker room and congratulate him. He comes out five minutes later and I jump into his arms.

"You did amazing! I am so proud of you!" I can't stop gushing about how good he did.

"Thanks. Ready to go to the party?" I say yes and we walk to my car. When I close my door and he is in I kiss him. It is a deep passionate kiss and lasts a really long time.

"I love you so much" are the first words out of my mouth when we break apart.


	11. Empty

"AY! The couple of the night has arrived!" I can hear the music from all the way down the street, and before Cato and I could get into the house people were hooting about how great he is and us being the power couple of the year. I like the idea of everyone liking Cato and I together but it makes me uncomfortable that now they will be snooping in our business. Cato has already had a beer within five minutes of us being there and I am worried about how much he is going to drink. Don't get me wrong I am all about having a good time and having a drink or two, but Cato has always been known for getting out of hand and I hate it when he does. He turns into a total ass. The flaw itself isn't enough to make me mad at him but it does make me a little worried.

When I spot my group of friends I have a beer in my hand and Cato's arm around my shoulders. Clove is drunk off her ass and is cursing Marvel out for being so inconsiderate to not tell her how nice she looks. Clove may seem really confident but really she is self conscious and loves to be complimented.

"Katniss you look really pretty in that dress we got last week." Annie doesn't have a drink but you can smell the smoke from her breathes. Finnick nods his approval and Cato sends him a look that could kill him. I blush knowing that Cato gets over protective even if it is just Finnick. We are all dancing having a good time when Foxface comes over to us with Alan following like a lost puppy. Alan was in love with Ally, but the feeling was not returned. Ally didn't trust and male other than our friends and Alan made her feel like a piece of meat the way he looked at her.

"Hey super slut! Just wanted to let you know that Cinna totally said that he thinks I'm a better performer than you and you should just go commit suicide because you will never be able to live up to what I am" The insult itself was really lame but it still stung. I knew Cinna would never say that but the idea that she wishes I were to die really makes me mad. The other thing that bothers me is the way Alan has followed her around ever since Ally's death. He could never make eye contact with anyone from our group and sent longing glances at where Ally's seat would have been if she were in class.

I remember when I tried to invite him to hang out with us.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_He has been acting weird since she died. I guess it makes sense he did lose her too. He loved her._

_It's been a week and 4 days since the funeral and 3 weeks exactly since they found her body. The investigation is in full swing and everyone is grieving. Ally touched everyone's heart that she came into contact with. Nobody ever had anything bad to say. _

_"Alan?" he seems startled that I am actually standing in front of him talking. I'm surprised at myself, but I know Ally would be proud even if she did think he was a creep. _

_"Oh. Hey Katniss, is there something you need to tell me?" he seems distant and like he wants to just leave and cry somewhere._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the meadow with me and my friends we are trying to do something to feel better and take our minds off the search. We were hoping that since you had such a strong feeling towards Ally you would want to come and join us."_

_"Wow that sounds nice but I actually have plans."_

_"I didn't even say what day we are going."_

_"Yeah well I have plans everyday and I don't want to hang out with you okay?" _

_"Sorry but I just wanted to help no need to be such an ass." It most likely wasn't the best thing to say but I was mad. He had no right to snap at me like that. I don't care if his whole family was murdered and he watched it's not ok to talk like that to someone who is trying to help you with a lose. I lost more than he did. Ally was not just my best friend she was my sister. No one understood me like Ally did and this guy was not going to walk all over my nice gesture like he was top dog around here I don't think so buddy. So yes I will be a bitch._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"Listen bitch I don't need your crap so why don't you and your little friend right there leave. I'm sure you weren't invited to this party." I said while pointing to Alan and the door.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away. I was glad she didn't talk back I really was in a good mood and I didn't need her to be a pain in my ass today.

Clove is nodding her head at me approvingly and I smile knowing that I won. We go back to dancing and having a good time until I tell Cato I had to go to the restroom.

When I walk out I nearly screamed. Foxface had her hand on Cato's shoulder and bating her eye lashes. She leaned in and kissed him and he didn't even pull away. I felt my heart shattering into a million different pieces and felt like I was going to die. Cato kissed her. I walk over and slap her first. Then I turn around and slap him. I am out the door in record time and am running down the street.

"Katniss wait. It's not what it looked like. Please stop and talk to me." Cato is fallowing me and I feel like I am ready to explode.

"Really what it looked like is that slut just kissed you and you did nothing to stop her. In fact I'm positive you saw something coming with the way she was flirting with you. But you did absolutely nothing to stop that either. I thought you said I was your only one. That you loved me! How could you do this to me? To us?" I am crying as I scream at him.

"Look you need to relax your making this a bigger deal than this really is. You saw what happened she leaned in first I didn't know what to do I was in shock. Why do you have to jump to conclusions? Maybe this is why Ally didn't want you to know about her job cause then you would have instantly thought she did it for fun." As soon as the words left his lips I knew he didn't mean to say it. But he did and it hurt. It hurt more than anything in the world.

I ran to my car before he could say anything else. I drove home and crawled into my bed. I wanted to die. I cried for what felt like hours. I knew he didn't mean what he said but he had still said it and I hated it. I hated how much it hurt me. I hated that I had always jumped to conclusions. And most of all I hated that Ally wasn't here to eat a tube of ice cream and tell me how much of a jerk Cato really is because I know she would have left the party with me. Instead I'm here rocking myself back and forth until I fall asleep from crying. All alone.


	12. My Wish

**K so its a long chapter over 2,000 words! There are two songs so bear with me! anyway with out any more waot here is Chapter 10!**

* * *

I spend the next two days in my room. I cry and look at pictures. I stare at the picture from the slid show. He called every hour on the hour until this morning and there were countless text messages from him. I really wanted to answer and tell him it was okay and that I forgave him and still love him but he hurt me so much with what he said. I know he didn't really think that but to say it was okay would be wrong. It wasn't okay it hurt.

I wake up really early on Monday and I decide to do my hair. I turn on my curling iron and pick out what I am going to wear. I put on a pair of pants and a nice shirt. I do my hair in a half an hour flat and get dressed. By the time I'm done I still have time to eat breakfast. It was nice to relax in the morning. Prim is ready when I am so we leave on time.

At school Cato is waiting for me in front of the music room.

"Katniss please wait I need to talk to you."

"You can talk to me when I am done saying what I have to say."

"Okay say whatever you have to I am listening."

"You have to wait till I am ready Cato and that won't be until I get something off my chest in music." And with that said I walked out and sat in my seat.

When Cinna asks who wants to sing first today I raise my hand. I go into the front of the class I get the band to help me out I look at Cato and say "This is for you Cato." The look on his face shows worry and some hope. Hope that this song will say how sorry I am I ignored him and I love him so much. He couldn't be any more wrong.

"Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"

I look right at Cato. I want him to know how mad I am. But I am not only mad I am hurt. I knew that there would always be a problem in either our friendship or relationship but I never thought that it would truly hurt this much. I wanted him to know how upset I was. I could tell that he knows from the look in his eyes. He knows just how much this song is saying.  
"No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"

I look at him and see that pain is in his eyes. I feel bad for making him feel this way but I know he deserves it. I have been broken for days and he only called or texted me. He never came to see me. Not that I would have listened anyway. Just the idea that he didn't think to see if I was okay bugged me.

"When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!"

I finish the song breathless and the whole class erupts into applause. I go sit in my seat and wait for the next person to perform.

I am shocked when I hear his voice and I instinctively lean in to hear every note that leaves his voice. I love it when he sings. He sounds better than me. Even when I am this hurt and mad at him, he can get to me when he sings. I know that he hates to sing in public he would rather be playing his guitar as backup. His voice is soft and I can hear the emotion in it.

"I hope the days come easy  
And the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you to where you want to go  
And if you're faced with a choice

And you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens  
to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walking till you find a window

If it's cold outside  
Show the world the warmth in your smile  
But more than anything  
More than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes more than you wanted  
Hope your dreams stay big  
Your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can to hold  
And while you're out there getting to where your getting to  
I hope that you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things to  
Yea this is my wish."

I know he is talking to me by the look in his eyes and the strength in his voice he wants me to know how sorry he is just like I wanted him to know how mad I was.

"I hope you never look back  
But you never forget  
All the ones who loved you  
And the place you left  
I hope you always forgive  
But you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get

Oh you find God's grace in every mistake  
And you always give more than you take  
But more than anything  
Yea more than anything.

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes more than you wanted  
Hope your dreams stay big  
Your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can to hold  
And while you're out there getting to where your getting to  
I hope that you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things to  
Yea this is my wish

Yea

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes more than you wanted  
Your dreams stay big  
Your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can to hold  
And while you're out there getting to where your getting to  
I hope that you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things to  
Yea this is my wish

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big"

"Katniss I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Like the song says I wish that you never have to carry more than you can hold. I don't want you to carry the extra hurt I caused you. I love you so much and hope that you forgive me."

When he sits down I realized that I do forgive him. I forgave him a long time ago. I knew he didn't mean it I just was to spiteful to realize it. I only cared that he knew how I felt. Cato is so much better than me and I am up there singing a song about what trouble he has caused me. I don't deserve him, but I am going to take every advantage I get to let him know how much I really care about him. I am going to cherish what we have and I am going to fix our relationship.

After class ends I find Cato right away. He is standing by my locker waiting to talk to me. I walk up to him and he opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him. I grab him by the collar of his shirt and crash my lips to his. He is startled at first but then recovers and kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him class his hands snack around my waist and pull me close to him. I run my tongue against his lips to deepen the kiss and he immediately grants me access. When we finally pull away there are a few freshman looking at us with horrified expressions. Guess they have never seen PDA before. I look at him and see he has to say something but can't find the words to.

"Look Cato, I'm sorry. I over reacted. I saw she kissed you and I was just so hung up on me being hurt that I didn't care that I was destroying something I loved. And I love you Cato and I don't want anything to change with us." His face breaks into a huge smile.

"Katniss Everdeen you are going to be the death of me. I thought that you hated me. I love you so much it is a little scary." We kiss again but have to stop because I am hungry and I want food and if we keep kissing the lunch hour will run out.

The rest of the day is uneventful. Cato and I decide that we need to have a date to make up for this weekend. So when I get home I ask Prim to help me get ready. She gladly helps me pick out a dress to where. Cato and I have decided that we would go to a really fancy restaurant. He picks me up looking really hot. He is wearing slacks and a blue dress shirt to make his eyes pop and a black tie. I am wearing a short strapless dress that is fitted for my body perfectly. It is a dark green and ruffles so one side is a little shorter than the other. I am wearing black heals and a diamond necklace Ally gave me when we were younger and still had money. She still must have saved months worth of allowance to afford it. It is one of my few prized possessions. It's as if there is a piece of Ally still with me.

We go to a place I have never been to. Cato said he has only ever been once when he was about 6 for a family thing. It is called Venia's Italian Kitchen. We are seated instantly because Cato made reservations. We make small talk for a while but I can tell Cato has something to tell me and from the way he is acting I know it is good news.

"So Katniss you know how when the news report said I had something important to tell you when I had my accident" I nod slowly worried that it really is bad news. "Well I am going to tell you it now. I was talking to Cinna last week and he told me there is going to be a talent show and asked if I could convince you to sing. I know that you have stage frit but when you performed to advertise the dance you were so alive and I knew you belong on that stage performing. So what do you say will you do it?"

I think about it long and hard for a minute. Part of me wants to because I know that I had a blast performing on the stage and everyone was watching but I am also nervous. I am afraid of people not liking my voice and bringing shame to what I do. But in the end I know that I could care less now that I have Cato and all my friends by my side.

"Sure I'll perform. But you have to help me rehearse."

He smiles at me and I feel my heart flutter. Cato looks like he has to ask me something else and I know it is just a matter of time before he does. We get our food and are eating when he finally starts to talk again.

"So Kat are you excited for the dance Friday?"

"Yea I'm really looking forward to it. Annie made me go dress shopping for it and everything."

"That's cool. So I have a few questions for you. What color is your dress and do you like corsages?"  
I giggle knowing that he is planning something stupid but I don't care I am really looking forward to him and I dancing the night away.

"My dress is pink and yes I do."

We finish the date and he drives me home. He pulls up and we kiss just like we did after our first date. I can't believe all that has happen this year and we aren't even a month into the semester.

Cato walks me to the door and gives me one more last gentle kiss.

"I love you. Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight, I love you too Cato."

I go straight to my bed and flop down. I think about the day I had. How much I love Cato. But I also think of Ally. How happy she would be for me and how much I really miss her and wish she were still in my life. I think about how she would be the maid of honor at my weeding and an aunt to my kids. I think about how much life has really thrown at me and how sad it makes me. I wish I knew why it did but that the thing I don't. I don't know what really is expected from a teenager's life. The one thing I do know is that Ally is staring down at me watching my every move. She is my personal guardian angel. I know that Cato and Ally will be there for me no matter how much trouble I cause. I will always them and that is all that matters. I know that Ally would be calling me right now asking for every detail of the date and of course I would tell her. If I could tell Ally anything right now it would be how much I love and miss her. That night I go to bed with a smile on my face because I know Ally would want me to.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! Review please! I need to know that a few people still like this so I know I'm not a total fail! **

**Love you lots**

**xoxo Ashley 3**


	13. A Good Kind Of Weight

**Hey everyone! so this is kind of a filler chapter but its got a few important things that happen. Next chapter will be better it will be getting into the dance if not the whole dance. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to Review what you think of it!**

* * *

The dance has finally arrived and all of the girls are over at Madge's house getting ready. Besides going on a few more dates with Cato the week was extremely boring. I debating what to do with my hair when I get a text message from Cato

***Hey meet me in front of Madge's house. Make sure you're not in your dress yet. I want to be surprised when I pick you up later.***

I am really confused as to what he needs me for. I saw him last night and we figured everything out before hand so I could just get ready. I threw a silky robe on some slippers.

"Where are you going?" I hear Glimmer nearly screech

"I need some air it's a little stuffy in here" I run out of the house before I can be asked anymore questions.

Cato is right out front and he looks a little nervous. I am a little worried about what he needs to talk about but push it back. I walk up to him and smile. He looks up and smiles and meets me the rest of the way.

"Hey Kat I have something for you and I wanted you to wear it tonight." I smile and nod, waiting for what he could possibly want me to wear. I almost gasp as he pulls out a little black box that I could hold in my hand. "Don't worry it[s not a ring yet. It's something a little less serious." My breath hitches when he opens the box. In the box is a bracelet that is purely silver and diamonds. The metal twists like a loosely twisted rope. There are diamonds in between where the two strands cross. It is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have seen in my life. An even bigger smile breaks out on my face as he clasps it onto my wrist. "There is something else. Look what is engraved on the back of the first loop." I look and engraved is the words 'Cato and Katniss in love till the day they die.' I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"Cato it's so beautiful I don't know what to say."

"How about you love me and I'm the best boyfriend ever to exist." I giggle at what he wants and I know that it is all true.

"Cato I love you more than anything, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him.

As I walk back into the house I can't stop looking at the small weight that now exists on my wrist. I walk back into the room and Glimmer is instantly on me.

"I'm sure you were getting great air when you were sucking face with Cato out there. I could see everything. What did he want?"

"He had to give me something." I say trying not to elaborate on exactly what he gave me.

"And what was so important that he had to give you? Seeing as it ruined any chance of me being able to do a design on your nails." I laugh at the fact that she is so hurt she doesn't get to do something fancy with my nails.

I hold out my wrist and she gasps. She calls all of the girls over and they each take a turn to inspect my new bracelet. There are several comments made such as 'it is so beautiful' 'do you think that it is all real' and a 'Why can't Gale do something this sweet' from Madge. After talking about my bracelet we finally start to get ready again. I finally decide to curl my hair in tiny ringlets. I pull it all back with the exception of a few pieces and do a nice up do, while the pieces I left out are still around my face. Glimmer paints my nails a dark green and Madge does my make-up. My eyes are a gray smoky with a hint of green. When they are done I get my dress. I pull it on and instantly feel beautiful. The dress is simple but elegant. It is a green that matches my nails and goes to about mid-thigh. It has a sweetheart neckline and bunches around the waist; from the waist down it flows freely. I put on a pair of grey pumps, and the necklace from Ally to complete the look.

I look around and realize everyone looks beautiful. Rue is in a little black dress that goes just to her knee. It is spaghetti strapped and is silky. Madge is wearing a short tight red dress that accents all of her curves. Johanna is wearing one similar to Madge's but only it is yellow. Glimmer is wearing an orange strapless dress that is tight in the chest but then flows down. It has a slit up her right leg to about her knee. Prim is wearing a soft pink dress that is short in the front but gets longer in the back. Annie is wearing a long sea green dress that makes her eyes light up.

We all wait for the boys to come and pick us up. Annie is the first to leave she hugs us and tells us she will see us there. Next is Johanna. She is less affectionate and just says she will catch up with us later. Prim is following her, then Rue. Next Cato comes to the door. I smile when I see him in his tuck he looks absolutely handsome. His tie matches my dress and his hair is spiked. He ties a corsage to my wrist that doesn't have the bracelet on it.

"You look so beautiful Katniss. You are going to be the best looking girl at this dance by far. You would any day but today you just surpassed them by so much I can't even explain. You just look wow." I giggle at him and take his hand as he leads me to his car. I know that before we even get to the dance this will be a great night.


	14. dancing our hearts out

We arrive at the dance right as everything is getting into full swing. The awkward dancing is over and everyone is having fun. There is a couple making out in a corner and a few couples standing off to the side just watching. The music is upbeat and fun so everyone is jumping around to the beat. Glimmer and Peeta is the first couple to start grinding. Glimmer has the idea that you always have to start the fun of the party to truly have a good time, and Peeta being her boyfriend he is stuck participating in starting the fun. They are normally the first to start and form of dancing at all the parties I go to. I see Johanna and Blight in the corner drinking and pointing at people on the dance floor, classic behavior for them. Cato grabs my hand and pulls me toward the dance floor. We jump around and act like idiots until a slow song comes on. By this time almost all of the couples are on the dance floor starting to slow dance. I look at Cato and he knows that I want to. Cato doesn't like to slow dance because it hurts his tough guy physic. He ends up giving in under my stare and wraps his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and lay my head on his chest like I see all the other girls do. We sway back and forth to the beat and everything is perfect. After the slow song is over Cato goes to get a drink. I decide against it and go to find Jo. She is over in the same corner talking with Annie.

"Hey Brainless where's the monster?" Jo greets me.

"Getting some punch what about you guys? Where is Finn and Blight?"

"Finn went to the car to go get me my lip smacker and blight went to go get Jo some water." Annie says with a smile.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and turn my head to confirm that it is Cato. But what I see shocks me. There is a kid named Jackson and his face is nearly inches from mine. I jump out of his grip before anything can happen but I can see a look in his eyes that makes me uncomfortable. I search the crowd for Cato and see him coming towards me.

"Hey Katniss, do you want to ditch Cato so you can hook up with a real man?" Jackson asks as he takes a step towards me.

"Look you little creep Katniss has standards and you don't meet any of them so back the fuck off." Jo stands up to defend me.

I try and walk to Cato but Jackson keeps trying to grab me. Cato sees the look on my face and makes his way towards me.

"Jackson what are you doing over here with my girl?" Even under these circumstances the way he says my girl my heart flutters.

"Oh Cato, we were just about to go find you Katniss has decided she wants a real man and she is going to leave you." Before I can get a word in Cato has send his fist towards Jackson's face. Blood is on spilling from his nose just from the first punch and I know it is broken.

"Look you punk ass bitch, Katniss would never go for a dick like you so why don't you get the fuck away before I kick your ass." I can hear the venom behind Cato's voice and I know he means it.

"Whatever man, I don't want to get into this here when there are such beautiful ladies around." He winks at me and stalks off. Cato turns to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" The previous intensity that coated his voice and all I can hear is worry and pain.

"I'm alright, just a little grossed out is all." He takes my hand and we walk away from the girls

"Tell me if he ever touches you again alright? I will kick his ass." I nod my head and we start to dance again. We spend the rest of the night dancing our hearts out and hanging out with our friends.

When the night ends Cato drops me off at home. I invite him in to watch movies and have hot chocolate and he gladly accepts. We fall asleep on the couch in each other's arms smiling like idiots.


	15. A Day of Bliss

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is a little really more romantic to make up for the lack there of at the dance. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning with strong arms encircling my body. I look up to see Cato smiling at me. He lifts a hand and he starts to play with the pieces of hair that are in my face.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiles at me.

"Good morning" I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"So I wanted to talk to you. I have something planned for us today. I know last night wasn't as romantic as it should have, because of the whole Jackson problem. I want to make it up to you. So go get dressed and ready I am going to run home and get everything ready and I will pick you up in about an hour. Oh and bring your swim suite and no skirts okay?"

A smile breaks its way onto my face. "Okay."

* * *

I am wearing a dark blue bikini with big white polka dots. I have on a pair of dark denim shorts and a purple tank top and a pair of black sunglasses on, I also put my hair into a braid. Cato shows up on time and when I get into the car I get excited for the day ahead of me.

We drive for about 5 minutes before I can't take it anymore. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You will find out soon enough." We drive for another hour and a half before I fall asleep.

The next thing I know I am walking blind folded down a road.

"We are here. I'm going to take your blindfold off in a minute." And just like he said he takes off the blindfold. We are at the beach and there is a beautiful picnic set up ahead of where we are standing. "We are going to spend the whole day at the beach. It will just be you and me all day. No distractions. I already called your mom and Prim and told them you would be gone all day. So you don't have to worry about anything."

I smile and he picks me up bridal style and walks us over to where the food is set up. We sit down and talk while we eat. After he lies out our towels and we lie down to tan. I take off my shirt and shorts and Cato stares at me for a minute. I start to become self conscious about it when he walks over and hugs me.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world, I am so lucky to be here with you."

We are laying there for half an hour when Cato suddenly gets up. I think he is just getting a bottle of water or something when I feel his strong arms lift me off the ground and over his shoulder.

"Time to go into the water." He says as he continues to carry me

"Cato Eliot put me down this instant" I say as I thrash around on his back. He just chuckles but does not put me down. He finally sets me down when he is knee deep into the water. The water is freezing against my skin and I begin to shiver.

We play around splashing each other and just having a good time. These are the moments when I forget the hell I have gone through growing up and just enjoy myself. We go and dry off after a while and he tells me that there is a restaurant he wants to go to for dinner. I can't believe that it is already 6 o'clock! We put our cloths back on and head towards the car when Cato suddenly stops. He kneels down on one knee and pulls a red velvet box from behind his back. I gasp out load and can't help but worry that he is asking me to marry him. I am only 17 and we have only been together for about two weeks.

"Before you freak out and start to assume that I am proposing listen to what I have to say." I nod my head and cling to every last word he says "Katniss I remember the first time I ever saw you. Ally had introduced us and I thought that you were the most beautiful in the world. I still do. I know we haven't been together for very long but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I also know that I am not ready to get married especially at this young age." He opens the box and there inside is a ring that takes my breath away. It is a simple band that has a blue topaz on it. The topaz is surrounded by little diamonds. "Katniss this is a promise ring. I promise to love you and never hurt you. I promise to listen to you when you rant on about how annoying Prim or your mother is being. I promise to sit there and let you cry on my shoulder or threw the phone when you think about the explosion or Ally. I promise to comfort you threw the nightmares that you get. I promise to love you and be faithful to you until we are both ready to take the next step and put a real engagement ring on your finger. I want to make a commitment to you without the drama and big words of it. I want to make these promises to you, and keep all of them until you take that ring off of your finger for good. Katniss I love you."

I smile with tears in my eyes. He wants to be with me forever. He wants to make all these promises to me and he is standing there on one knee in the most vulnerable position. I slowly nod my head and jump into his arms. We both start to laugh and he kisses me slowly but it is still filled with love. He slips the ring onto my ring finger and I like the way it feels there. We walk to the rest of the way to the car and I am the happiest I have felt in years.

Dinner was perfect and people kept staring at us and the ring on my finger. They were probably thinking we are young and ignorant and that it was an engagement ring instead of a promise ring. When we finally get back to my house it is really late and I am tired. Cato walks me to my door and we kiss for a little bit before I go inside. I am glad Cato did this for me today. I needed this to prepare myself for the emotional rollercoaster that will go on tomorrow, but for now I just sit back and think of the day I had today and how much I love the boy I that gave me a ring.

* * *

**Why do you think the next day going to be an emotional rollercoaster? **

**What do you think the explosion Cato was talking about has to do with anything?**

**Have you ever wondered about Prim and Katniss' relationship? **

**How about the fact they are twins and don't look alike AT ALL?**

**Maybe you will find out next chapter! **

**Anyway review please! Let me know if you like anything specific about the chapter or if there is something you don't like! Personally I like sappy Cato. He just makes me smile when I write! Hehe **

**Lots of love,**

**Ashley 3**


	16. A time to remember

**HEY EVERYONE! I wanted to say thank you to those of you who have been sending me your ideas! I love all of them and appreciate it so much that you want to be a part of this story!**

**Without any more wait here is your chapter!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning really early. I feel drained from the day yesterday and the lack of sleep but I know I have to be there when Prim wakes up. I jump into the shower and look at the beautiful ring on my finger that sparkles once the water runs off of it.

Once I am dressed after my shower I go to check and see if Prim has woken up yet. She hasn't so I decide to try and make her day start better by making her breakfast. When I am almost done making the bacon I hear crying and the bathroom door slam. Prim is awake. I go to the door and knock softly.

"Hey Prim open up, I just want to help."

"Katniss please go away I just need to be by myself for a little bit." I can hear that she is crying through the door but let it slid anyway.

"Alright, I made breakfast so when you're ready I will see you in the kitchen."

I walk back to the stove and take the bacon off. I think about calling Cato and inviting him over but it's only 7 and I'm sure he is still asleep from yesterday. I sit on the couch, with a cup of hot chocolate, and flip the T.V. on and am not surprised there are specials on the explosion on. I was actually expecting it. The explosion was a year ago exactly today.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"Hello?" _

_"Hello Katniss? This is Sheriff Cray. I need you to make your way to the hospital special care unit."_

_"Why? Is something wrong? Who is hurt?" I'm sure the fear in my voice is evident._

_"Katniss there is no easy way to say this. There was an explosion in the left wing of the school Chemistry lab today, and I'm sorry to say but Prim was there and she is in really bad shape. We need you to make your way to the hospital to be there when the doctors can tell you more information." _

_I know I am crying before I feel my cheeks are wet. I run to the hospital as fast as I could. When I got there I saw her. Prim was in a bed, but at first I didn't know it was Prim. She was unrecognizable. The only reason I could tell it was her was because of the gold chain bracelet on her wrist Rory gave her not even a week before. _

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

Prim was in the hospital for almost 3 months. They had to repair her face and treat all of her skin. At first they said there was no hope and to say our goodbyes, but I wouldn't let them take her away from me that easily. I made them work on her. She finally woke up 9 days after the explosion. The explosion was on a Saturday. Prim was working on a chemistry project for her upcoming exam and no one else was there. She finally went back to school 4 months after. Prim had decided that she needed a totally new start so she bleached her hair. She has never been the same. She hates that she doesn't look anything like she used to. Yes we are twins and we didn't look exactly alike but there were huge resemblances. Now people don't believe they are related. The worst part is that Prim never wears anything that shows off her stomach. The scares and uneven skin tones taunt her. She is broken from the experience.

When I hear the bathroom door open I quickly turn off the T.V. knowing that it will only make things worse. Prim sits down and I serve her eggs and bacon. The exact moment she is done eating Rory comes through the door with a bouquet of daisies (Prim's favorite) and a box. I know it's a piece of jewelry because it is similar to the two boxes Cato has presented to me this week. Rory sits down after giving Prim a kiss on the cheek and filling a vase for her flowers. I stand off to the side and watch their exchange.

"I have something for you. It's not nearly as beautiful as you but it will have to do." Rory says as he hands prim the small box. She opens it and a smile breaks out across her face.

"Rory it's beautiful. Thank you, I love it. Would you mind helping me put it on?"

His responds by taking a necklace with a gold chain to match the one around her wrist, and puts it on her neck. There is a single diamond hanging on the chain. It truly is beautiful.

Cato comes over later and we spend the rest of the day doing Prim's favorite things. We watch movies and go bowling. We play a bunch of board games and end up meeting with the rest of our group for dinner.

I have only showed Prim and Rory my promise ring once she noticed it when we were playing scrabble. I forget to show the rest of the group so when I hear Madge shout from across the table "Katniss your engaged?" I choke on my coke.

"No Madge, it's a promise ring. I gave it to Katniss to symbolize all of the promises I am making to her. It is also to show my commitment to her until one day we finally do get married." There is a chorus of 'awws' and 'how cutes' from my table and all of the girls give me a look telling me that I will have to tell them how everything happened later.

That night Cato and Rory spend the night at our house. Rory and Prim are cuddled on the couch and Cato and I retreat to my room for the night. We talk about how well Prim did today and how we thought it would be much worse. I fall asleep to the lull of Cato's heartbeat. I dream of a place where everything was perfect. A place where Ally and my father are still alive and there were no explosions. I dream of a place where I could spend the rest of my life with Cato.

* * *

**So what do you think! Let me know by reviewing! **

**Love you lots!**

**Ashley3**


	17. Shocking Endings

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated! I have been super busy with everything but I am home sick from school today so I thought might as well write something! I am so sorry about it being so long! Anyway in this chapter there is a lot of drama. okay maybe not a lot but at the end there is some crazy things happening. Kate is not a character created by me. I was given the idea of her from everonica... Thank you so much for the great idea! **

**Without a further or due her is chapter 15 **

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Cato and I started dating and he gave me the promise ring and things are going great! We go on dates at least three times a week and he has been helping me get ready for the talent show. Most of our sessions have been us goofing off and me singing. He has helped me get the perfect song ready and took me shopping for my outfit. With our relationship going so well I find myself smiling more and am excelling at everything I am doing.

Today is the day of the talent show and Cato is supposed to pick me up to drive me to school. I wake up a little earlier than I normally would but I take advantage of it. I spend some time working on my song and then the rest of the time thinking of Ally. She would be proud of me right? Right.

Kate is going to be performing tonight also. If I don't win I hope she does. Kate is Ally's youngest sister. She looks so similar to Ally it scares me. She has the same bright green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The only difference in the two is that Kate is around 5"6 and Ally was about 5"1. Kate was the one that took Ally's death hardest. The two were inseparable. Despite the two year difference the girls would talk about everything together. I remember when Ally told me about Kate's first crush.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"She has a what?!" I scream nearly falling out of my chair in surprise._

_"A crush. Don't worry I was just as surprised when she told me." Ally says. I look at her needing further explanation. "It was last night. I was doing her hair and she asked me when my first crush was and of course I told her the truth that I had one when I was a year older than her. Then she said 'does that mean I am old enough?' I was utterly confused so I said that there was no age limit on when you start to like someone more than a friend. She was quiet for a while and then she said 'I like this boy and I don't think he likes me back. What do I do?' I felt so bad and did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her and said 'He would be an idiot to not like you. You are the most beautiful girl I know, and nothing would ever change that.' Plus I told her about how great her personality is. Do you think that worked?"_

_"I think it was the perfect thing to say. She is lucky to have you as a big sister." _

_"Thanks Kat. You're my best friend."_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

That was a good day. She worried Kate would be like her. I don't know what would have been so bad about that though. Ally was the best person I knew.

I get ready and Cato is here just as I finish up.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?" He says once I get into the passenger's seat of his car. I lean over and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm feeling alright just a little nervous." He nods and then drives us to school.

The day goes by without anything important except for Finnick letting us know he will be performing tonight as well. I already knew this of course. I also know that Madge and Rue are going to be performing tonight.

That night I straighten my hair and then add curls to the ends. I slip on the black dress Cato bought me and the black pumps my mom had. I Put on a light layer of makeup and look myself in the mirror. I almost forgot my ring and bracelet but remembered right before I hear the nock on my door.

"Katniss, Cato is here to pick you up. Are you almost ready?" Prim's head peeks into my room. She looks absolutely stunning in her dress it is a short light blue dress that is made out of light, flowing material.

"Yeah I will be down in a minute." I take one last look at myself in the mirror and then turn to the picture of Ally and myself on my bed side table. "This is for you."

* * *

I am laughing harder than I have in a while. Finnick is on stage singing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' in just his boxers. Annie is a bright red and embarrassed when he points to her in the crowd. I on the other hand am practically crying from laughing so hard and I can tell Cato is just about in the same situation as me. We are waiting for my turn to perform which is in two people.

Rue did a bird calling before Finnick which was surprisingly really well put together. Next up is Madge who looks like a nervous wreck. She is warming up her fingers since she will be performing a piano piece. She said that this is one of her easier songs but she still is worried she will make a fool of herself. Her words are in vein because when she was playing it was the most beautiful thing I have heard. She truly has a talent for it. She walks off the stage smiling proudly seeing as she didn't make a mistake.

"Next up we have a dance solo from Kathleen Maine, or as her friends call her Kate. Kate would like to dedicate this performance to her sister Ally. Kate said 'Ally I hope you know how much I love and miss you right now. I know you are looking down on me and smiling.' So let's welcome Kate to the stage."

The song 'Breathe Me' by Sia starts to play and she begins her dance. You can see all of the emotion behind her movements and it moves me to tears almost. I can see how much she truly misses Ally. How much she hates the person that took her sister from her. I can see her pain by every move she makes. I am honored to see it. I am proud to know this girl. I am blessed with what her and her sister have given me.

When she is done it is my turn. I walk out onto the stage after my introduction and look out into the audience. I see Cato sitting down in the front row watching. He knows how hard this is going to be for me after what I just saw. The music starts and the emotions I felt during Kate's performance swell in me and I can feel myself getting lost in the music when I begin to sing.

"Something always brings me back to you

It never takes too long

No matter what I say or do

I'll still feel you here

Till the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch

You keep me without chains

I never wanted anything so much

Than to drown in your love

And not feel your rain

Set me free, Leave me be

I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity

Here I am and I stand so tall

Just the way I'm supposed to be

But you're onto me

And all over me"

I look at the faces of my classmates around and see them all staring in awe. I'm not sure why. They have all heard me sing before.

"You loved me 'cause I'm fragile

When I thought that I was strong

But you touched me for a little while

And all my fragile strength is gone.

Set me free, Leave me be

I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity

Here I am and I stand so tall

Just the way I'm supposed to be

But you're onto me

And all over me"

I can feel myself getting more passionate than I have in a long time. This is for Ally and Kate.

"I live here on my knees

As I try to make you see

That you're everything I think I need here on the ground

But you're neither friend nor foe

Though I can't seem to let you go

The one thing I still know

Is that you're keeping me down

You're keeping me down

But you're onto me

You're onto me

And all over

Something always brings me back to you

It never takes too long."

I finish knowing that was the best I have performed ever. I walk off stage and straight to the bathrooms. I go into a stall and cry. I cry for Ally. And I cry for Kate.

"Katniss?" I am pulled out of my hysterics by a voice, but not just anyone's voice, HER voice. I walk out of the bathroom and right before me in the flesh, with Cato standing behind her crying, is Ally.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! **

**Is it really her? Or is Katniss just seeing things? **

**What will happen next?! **

**to find out review and let me know what you think!**

**love you lots **

**xoxo Ashley 3**


	18. explanations and preperations

**Hey everyone! So I'm still sick so I have another chapter for you for sure! Hope you enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Love you guys!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON ANSWERING THE HARD QUESTIONS**

_"Katniss?" I am pulled out of my hysterics by a voice, but not just anyone's voice, HER voice. I walk out of the bathroom and right before me in the flesh, with Cato standing behind her crying, is Ally._

"Ally? Is that you?" Tears are threatening to spill over again as I look at the girl in front of me. She pulls out her necklace, the same as mine. "Oh my god it is you." I don't try to hold my tears in anymore. My best friend is back. I run up to her and grab her into my arms. She is here and that's all that matters. Cato is behind me now rubbing circles into my back. After a few moments she pulls away and tells me she has to go find Kate.

I turn and jump into Cato's arms still in complete shock.

"I can't believe she is alive. How is she alive?" I say into his chest.

"I don't know but she said she is wants us to get together, all of us, and we will talk about what really happened." I nod in understanding. "Know let's get you fixed up so you can accept your trophy. By the way that was the best I have ever seen you perform. It was truly beautiful." So we do as we planned and I fix my make-up and we head back to where all of the contestants are lined up. Kate is all smiles, which I am assuming is from seeing her sister again. She sees me coming and runs up to me and throws her arms around me.

"Have you seen her yet?" I nod into her hug "She is okay! She is just like she was! My sister is back." She breaks our hug and then goes back to her friends with the smile still etched onto her face. It is nice to see her this way after so many years of her being depressed. The top 5 contestants are called onto the stage which included Kate, Madge and I. The other two are boys who I have never spoken to, and judging by their size they are freshman or sophomores. They are announced fourth and fifth place leaving only us. I am standing in the middle so I grab their hands and squeeze them lightly to show comfort for their nerves.

"And for third place we have the miss…. Madge Undersee with her piano solo." She gives us both hugs and goes to accept her trophy with a wave to the crowd. I see her eyes widen when she sees Ally in the crowd screaming her head off. I guess she hasn't seen her yet. I look at the rest of our group gathered there and see all of them smiling proud to have our friend back. All of the girls have blood shot red eyes and surprisingly almost all of the boys including Finnick and Gale are in the same state, the only two who appear to have not cried are Thresh and Thom.

"And for First place only separated by two points is…. Katniss Everdeen with her solo of Gravity. Leaving Kate Maine with second place with her dance solo to 'Breathe Me". Congratulations to you both."

I am in an utter state of shock. I won. I actually won. This is unbelievable. Kate walks with me get my trophy along with hers. I am still shocked when all of my friends come over to congratulate us on our work.

* * *

That night we all go out to celebrate the great night since we don't have school the next morning. Cato is the first to speak.

"So Ally… what happened?" She looks a little surprised by his bluntness but then remembers she is talking to Cato and thinks over her response.

"Well I suppose it is best to start from the beginning. The night I went missing was the night of the murder. And as you all know the girl that they found was supposedly me. But she wasn't obviously. Her face was so ruined they couldn't clam her as anyone but then the police thought that it was me, because well I had been missing for what was it a week?"

"Two weeks actually." I cut in

"Okay two weeks. Well the murderer was one of my former clients. And I'm assuming that you told the group about what I used to do?" I shake my head no. "I used to be a prostitute… But before you go all judgmental on me it was so that Kate and Emma would be able to eat. I didn't want to be one. Well when I was going to one of my appointments and he said he would pay me extra to do it in the wild. So I went to the river bed and waited and when I heard a scream a little bit down I went to go make sure whoever it was, was okay. When I got there she was already gone and he knew I saw what happened, so he took me away, all the way across country and he kept me there. Last week the police stopped by because the neighbors reported that they heard screaming, which was me of course. They saw me in the living room bruised up and asked the man what was going on. Then they recognized me. They arrested him and are charging him with second degree murder and rape. They gave me some money to fly back home and find my way here. I arrived this morning and I heard about the talent show and thought I would come then so I didn't distract any of you when you were performing."

I am in shock. She didn't leave us. She was taken from us. She doesn't have to do what she used to because her mom has a job that pays fantastic. Ally is home safe and we can all go back to our normal lives. With our best friend by our side again.

_CLINK CLINK CLINK _

"I would like to propose a toast. To Ally and her being here with us again. I know that I speak for all of us when I say that we are beyond happy that you are home." Cato says as he stands up.

"CHEERS!" we all shout.

He sits down and I give him a small peck on the lips. Ally looks at us with a raised eyebrow.

"I always knew you two would get together. Make sure I get an invite to the wedding."

"Don't worry you will be in the wedding. All of you will." Cato says with pride as he wraps his arm around me. He leans close to me and whispers "I love you" into my ear.

That night Cato takes me home. Knowing that I won't be able to fall asleep without him, I invite him to stay the night. He happily accepts and comes in. Watch a movie and spend time just talking about our day. He is playing with the ring on my finger and looks at me.

"Do you like the name Rose?" I'm confused about what he is talking about until he continues "If we have a girl that is."

I smile and nod. "And if it's a boy?" he looks up at me and smiles even bigger.

"You can pick, but I want a girl. I want her to be just like you. Just as beautiful, talented, stubborn, passionate, and loving as you. That's why I picked a flower." I smile and nod.

"Witton. It means wise. Just like Cato." He smiles and I can see the happiness in his eyes.

"I love it." He smiles and kisses me again. "Katniss Eliot, Witton Eliot, and Rose Eliot. I like it. It has a nice sound to it." We keep talking for a little while till I start to fall asleep.

* * *

**So Ally is alive, Cato and Katniss are talking more and more about getting married and the story is coming to a close. 4 more chapters and then the epiloge. **

**I am thinking about doing a sequel of the characters after highschool, some couples broken up, others married with kids... who knows! let me know what you think of the idea by reviewing your thoughts! **

**Also, I have ideas for another story so let me know if you would be interested in a totally different story line!**

**REVIEW! **

**Lots of love**

**xoxo Ashley 3**


	19. Holly Jolly Time

It is a week before Christmas and we are picking our Secret Santa for our group. There are only two rules. 1. You can't pick who you are in a relationship with, and 2. No telling anyone who you have chosen.

I originally had chosen Cato but because of the rules I stuck his name back into the hat and picked again receiving the one and only Johanna. I go shopping with Cato to try and find something for the next three days but end up walking out of every store empty handed. It is a pain that I can't find anything for her and Cato keeps bragging about how he got his two days ago. Well good for him! I still haven't figured out what to get him for his gift. He told me I don't need to get him anything but I know that's not true. He has probably got something big planned like always. And as if it weren't enough I also have to start figuring out something special for Valentine's Day in two months.

I am currently seated on the couch trying to pick a song for Ally's Christmas party. Everyone in the group has to perform a song that is out of their preferred genre of music. Meaning I don't get to do country. Cato as always has already picked a song and has been practicing in front of Ella, his younger sister, because he wants me to be surprised. I am contemplating whether or not to call Ally for help when Prim and Rory come into the house all googly eyes, and take that as my cue to leave. I head to the mall again to check the new jewelry store. I heard you could design your own things so maybe I can find something for Jo there. I walk in and approach a man that looks to be in his mid thirties.

"Hi I am looking to design a necklace for my friend. How would that work?" I ask in my nicest tone possible. We spend the next hour designing the perfect gift. We finished with a silver necklace with the words 'brainless' In cursive. It is simple and a good thing for her to remember me by when school ends in the spring.

I head home and Cato comes over soon after. We lie around watching movies and talk for a little. I fall asleep laying next to him like I have grown so accustomed to the past few months. I like the feel of his arms around me and the way his heart sends me to a soft slumber. I can't help but think about what it would like to sleep in his arms like this for the rest of my life.

The next few days go by quickly and I find myself at Ally's house listening to my friends perform. Thresh is on stage singing big green tractor. It is funny listening to his voice try and to mimic Jason Alden's. Cato is up next and I am excited to see what he picked. Thresh gets a large applause and Cato walks onto stage and smiles out to the crowd of students.

"Hey everyone so this is for my girlfriend Katniss. I want to dedicate this to her because she is everything; beautiful, smart, caring. She truly is what you call a total package. Anyway I want to say I love you Kat." There are a few 'awwws' and 'how cutes' from the girl populations of the crowd. "You will always be my little miss independent." I am really confused by what he is saying until the music starts to play and I laugh hysterically remembering our date a few weeks ago.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_We were on our way to the movies and a song I haven't listened to in years comes on. Cato being the dork he is starts to belt out the lyrics and tries to get me to sing with him. His normally beautiful voice is exaggerated and purposefully filled with wrong pitches. I giggle when he finally gives up and lets it go" _

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

That was one of my favorite dates for that exact moment. Soon I hear his voice in its usual sweetness.

"Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'd never ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love"

He is looking for me but I am hiding behind a group of girls because I know he is going to embarrass me.

"What is the feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise, It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No more the need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love is true"

He finds me in the crowd and pulls me up on stage with him and twirls me around.

"Miss guarded heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no

But she miscalculated

She didn't want to end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing her misconceptions

She went in a new direction

And found inside she felt a connection

She fell in love."

Now he has me running around stage with him looking like total idiots but we don't care because we are being idiots together.

"What is the feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise, It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No more the need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love is true"

He walks me to the middle of the stage and slowly turns me around while he sings the last of the song to me.

"When Miss Independence walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I finally see

What is the feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise, It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No more the need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you

When love is true"

When he is doe singing he kisses me and walks off of stage with me close behind. We dance a little until it is time for me to go and get ready to perform. He kisses me one more time before I head off and I know I am going to make a total fool of myself in a matter of moments.

I walk on stage and begin singing the song I picked **(AU: sorry but I didn't feel like writing out another full song so I am only putting the first line and chorus.)**

"Ever wonder about what he is doing

How it all turns to lies

Sometimes I wonder if it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame someone is bound to get burned

Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, try, try

Gotta get up and try, try, try

You've gotta get up and try, try, try"

When I am done we all sit down to exchange gifts. Our group is all that is left once Ally rushes everyone out of her house. It is close to two in the morning and Cato and I have to get up early due to the fact we are having Christmas breakfast with Prim Rory and my mother.

Jo loves her necklace and makes Blight put it on for her. I am happy with my gift from Peeta, a dozen cheese buns with a gift card to go get more anytime I want in the next month for free.

Cato gets a pair of new cleats and a soccer ball, since his soccer season starts in about two weeks, from Ally and she winks at me. I had asked for her help on what to get him and she told me what she had done.

Cato and I head back to his house for the night since we almost always stay at my house. I have his gift in my pocket so I can be ready when Cato decides it is time to give each other our gifts. I am glad I did to because it isn't long before he presents a beautiful diamond necklace and a pair of earrings to match. I am utterly shocked at how much he must have thought into this. I wrap my arms around his neck and say thank you at least a hundred times before I compose myself to give him his present. I hand him a box that is similar to the one he had given me that holds his gift.

His mouth falls open when he looks at his gift. He knows how much it means to me. It was my father's after all. His eyes are brimmed with tears as he asks me to help him put it on. I laugh knowing well that he doesn't need my help to put it on. It is only a pin after all. I put the pin right above his heart and he smiles at me.

"You know maybe instead of you being Miss independent, you could be my little mockingjay. You know for the pin." I smile weakly at him and we cuddle up to one another for the night. I think about how much my life has changed in only a few short months. I am dating and completely in love with Cato. Ally is alive and back with us at home. And I am getting ready to start a life with someone, only if he would ask the question.

**HEY EVERYONE! So what did you think? **

**I want to give a shout out to toritwilight504! You have been an awesome fan and every single review you have left has put a smile on my face! Thank you so much for your positive feedback on this story!**

**For the rest of you don't think I forgot you! :p I just felt she deserved something special. If you want a shout out leave a reason why you love this story and I will pick whoever review has made me smile most! **

**Once again thank you to everyone who has been reading and I love to know what you think you can either PM me or leave a review!**

**Anyway thanks again and see you soon!**

**Love you lots **

**xoxo Ashley 3**


	20. Author's Note SORRY! ):

**HEY EVERYONE! So I know it's been a really long time since my last update but i want you to know I am writing it and hopefully it will be up within the next week. **

**I am sorry if I might have offended or seemed as though I was trying to black mail anyone with my shout out 2 chapters ago. I have recieved 3 privite messages from people expressing that they feel I was doing those things so I want to appologize if any of you were offended. **

**I also want to say thank you for all of the support through this story! A lot has happened while writing this and it was nice to have a time to just sit down and write. You guys are great for all of that!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I have heard some things about wanting me to do a sequal so I will be doing that! The title will be ****_"Passing on the knowledge" _****but it may change depending on how everything plays out and what my chapters end up having in them. **

**lastly I am so excited to continue this idea while starting a new one. **

**My new story that will be up in about a week or two will be a Katniss/Marvel story. I got the idea to pair them up from my good friend that is also on fanfiction and I have had so many idea's for this concept. I will be putting some real life things in their such as my Valentines Day expirience with my boyfriend this year and the great thing that have happened in my life. I am really excited about this story so I hope you all will look at that story as well! I have not decided on a title but I will let you know about it when it is ready to be posted! **

**thank you again for your support and for reading this story! I know it wasn't that great but I am going to be working on improving my next stories for you amazing people! **

**love you!**

**xoxo Ashley 3**


	21. My Angels

I fight for those I love. I work for those who deserve my work. My strength is much stronger than before. My questions were something people never could understand or answer. But the hard part was that I wanted so deeply to know what truly was happening with the people I so desperately wanted to protect and be with that I didn't look into what kind of a future I wanted for myself.

Today is graduation day and I am finally leaving the place every teenager comes to face. The day I always was sad to see come. Cato and I have taken steps deeper into our relationship and I know we are going to get married soon.

* * *

After the ceremony is over we all went out to lunch with our families. We all had a good time and it was a perfect time. In the middle of lunch Cato stood up abruptly and asks for everyone's attention.

"As you all know Katniss and I have been dating for quite some time and I love her with all my heart. After talking with Miss Everdeen and all of Katniss's closest friends I have something I would like to say in front of everyone here. Katniss Lillian Everdeen will you do me the honor of being my wife. To spend the rest of my life dealing with your stubborn personality. To be the mother of my children. But most importantly deal with me as I get old and to wake up next to you and your beautiful face every morning?"

He gets down on one knee and pulls out the most beautiful ring. He has a gleam his eye showing just how much he loves me.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you!" I say jumping into his arms he puts the simple diamond ring on my finger and we share a soft kiss. We spend the rest of the day going to random parties and spending time with Cato.

We get a lot of questions about my ring but I don't pay much attention to some of the accusatory comments. Foxface maces an especially nasty comment saying "I bet she is knocked up." I don't mind her hurtful words though because I know that Cato will be with me the rest of my life.

* * *

June 5, 2045. The day of today. Today being the day I get married. It has been exactly 1 year and 2 days since the day Cato proposed. I am waiting to be walked down the aisle by Cinna. A lot of people don't understand why I care about that man but Cato does. Cinna gave me my career. In exactly 11 days my first album will go out in stores. I wait nervously as Cinna comes over. I will be Katniss Lillian Eliot in less than 30 minutes.

The music starts. This is it. My life is about to change forever.

* * *

_*RING RING RING*_

Who is honestly calling me at 3 in the morning?

"Hello?"

"Katniss! He broke up with me! He dumped me!" were the first words out of the sobbing girl on the other end of the phone. I'm not even sure who 'he' is!

"Okay slow down. First off who exactly is this and what happened?"

"It's Glimmer. Peeta broke up with me after a perfect day. He blew off our proposal. He said he doesn't feel the spark anymore and that he doesn't think we should get married or even date anymore. What does that mean? We just got engaged 6 weeks ago!"

"Glimmer, slow down. Why don't you come over and we can eat some ice cream and have a sad break up circle together I'll invite Madge over. Be here in an hour?"

"Okay thank you Katniss."

I hang up the phone and call Madge up. She and Gale broke up about a week ago after he told her that she was being clingy. She was devastated because she just missed him. He had left to go to a two year college after high school and she missed him all the time.

"Hey babe. Why are you up?" I was slightly frightened since I hadn't heard Cato get up.

"Peeta broke up with Glimmer and now she is a mess so I invited her and Madge over have ice cream. They will be here in about 50 minutes." I reply going over to him and snuggling up next to him just as I have every night after our wedding. We have been married for 3 months and everything is perfect.

"What is going on with all of our friends breaking up? Wait I thought Glimmer and Peeta were engaged."

"They were but I guess something happened to make him decide against it."

An hour later the girls show up and Cato and I spend the rest of the night trying to make both girls feel better.

* * *

"Thank you Prim. Don't tell anyone yet I'm going to tell Cato first than do something special to tell everyone else."

It has been 2 years since the wedding and everything is falling back into place. Madge and Peeta started seeing each other a few months ago. Glimmer didn't mind much since she was so focused on her fashion career. Prim and Rory are engaged and Johanna and Gale are now dating. Thom passed away a year and a half ago in a car accident which broke Jo's heart. Ally has been seeing a guy named Josh for 2 years now. They met at our wedding and instantly hit it off. The two are head over heels in love with each other. Cato has a job in as a personal trainer and my first album is coming out in October, so three months from now.

I go to the studio to finish recording my last song. It is by far my favorite. I think it describes what a lot of teenagers go through, especially teenage girls.

"Phone rings, don't wanna pick it up

I'm so scared I'm gonna say too much

I tip toe around your questions

Why you gotta dig so deep

Tears fall and the glasses break inside these walls the floor boards shake

From outside it's alright

Lon as you lookin' from fifty feet

I been trying, trying

Hold my head up high

I been lying, lying

Keeping it all inside

Trying not to trust you, yeah

Take another leaf

I'm broke yeah, yeah?

I'm done I give up

I don't wanna pretend no more

That's it, so what

I've lost a friend before

Gonna say it like it is

No more wondering if

That's aint the way you oughta live

Cause I don't want you to love me

If you're not gonna love me for me

CAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME

IF YOUR NOT GONNA LOVE ME FOR ME

A doll house is all that you could see

But it's so far from my reality

I got problems, I got issues sometimes it's all too much for me

Wrap it up with a pretty little bow

But there are some things you can't sugarcoat

Give it to you anyway

Even though it won't taste so sweet

I been trying, trying

Hold my head up high

I been lying, lying

Keeping it all inside

Trying not to trust you, yeah

Take another leaf

I'm broke yeah, yeah?

I'm done I give up

I don't wanna pretend no more

That's it, so what

I've lost a friend before

Gonna say it like it is

No more wondering if

That's aint the way you oughta live

Cause I don't want you to love me

If you're not gonna love me for me

CAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME

IF YOUR NOT GONNA LOVE ME FOR ME

Sick of all the fighting

All the slamming of the doors

The pain, the parents, too deep you know

Step back, step back

Can you see it through my eyes?

I know, I know

Maybe a surprise

Don't wanna be perceived for something that I'm not

Just wanna be accepted for the little that I got

If you could see me now you would now in my glass house

I'm not ready to let you in

I'm done I give up

I don't wanna pretend no more

That's it, so what

I've lost a friend before

Gonna say it like it is

No more wondering if

That's aint the way you oughta live

Cause I don't want you to love me

If you're not gonna love me for me

CAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME

IF YOUR NOT GONNA LOVE ME FOR ME

Cause I don't want you to love me

If you're not gonna love me for me"

When I am finished with the song I decide to go to the market to make telling Cato even more special than just telling him. I pick everything up and then head home to set up for tonight.

By the time Cato gets home everything is set up and I know tonight is going to be great.

"Hey babe how was your day?"

"It was good. I had a new client today and he was a pain in the ass. He thinks that he can correct me when really he is just an idiot. I don't think he will be around for long." He replies letting out a long breath of air. "But now that I am home with you I feel much better. What's for dinner it smells good." He says coming up behind me, where I was stirring some sauce on the stove, and wraps his arms around my waist and puts his face in my neck and kisses it softly.

"Well I am making something new. Ally gave me the ingredients so I thought we might have a nice dinner and relax at home for the night." I turned around and kissed him gently rubbing my hands up and down his arms. He gave me his smirk that he knows drives me crazy and kissed me gently.

"Then I am going to go up stairs and shower." He smirked again and said "You are more than welcome to join me." I giggled and as he walked by he smacked my butt causing me to squeal slightly.

An hour later we were sitting done eating dinner.

"Oh babe I have a gift for you." I said abruptly and grab the bag that I wrapped earlier and hand it to him. Cato looks at me curiously but doesn't argue and just opens the bag. He gasps in shock at the object inside. He pulls out the burp rag from the bag and I could see the tears of happiness in his eyes

"Katniss are you serious?" He asks in shock. I burst out smiling as I shack my head in response he gets up from the table and grabs me in a hug. He is laughing with happiness and I can't help the few tears that slip from my eyes.

He pulls away and bends down to my stomach. He places his hands over it and gently rubs my stomach and kisses it gently.

"Hey there sweet angel, its daddy here. I'm so excited for you to come out. Your mommy and I are going to take such good care of you. You will be the best in any sport you like and you will look beautiful if you look anything like your mother. Mommy will sing you to sleep because her voice is beautiful. We are so excited for you. I already love you."

I smile and run my hands through his hair. He is right we are going to make a beautiful family and we are so excited for the baby.

Cato stands up moments later and kisses me gently.

"Little Rose or little Witton are going to be so happy to have a daddy like you." I say with a smile. We spend the rest of the night relaxing, and planning how we are going to tell all of our friends and family.

* * *

It has been 6 years since the wedding and we are in the pews for Annie and Finnick's wedding. Witton, Rose, and Kenneth are all in their best clothing. Kenneth and Witton are in suits. Rose is in a dress that Annie picked out since Rose will be a flower girl in the wedding. It is a nice soft green and looks good on our 3 year olds tiny body. Dover and Destin come over looking dashing in their suits. Dover has a tie that matches Rose's dress and Destin has a tie that matches Adara's dress.

Adara is just over 2 years old, along with Destin. Dover is also three. Witton is almost 4 and half years old and Kenneth is almost a year old. Witton and Rose were both easy pregnancies and births. Kenneth was like his father as a new born, easy temper but loving. Rose was bubbly but would throw a temper tantrum if you hurt her or her brother. The three were perfect little angels in my eyes. Ally had Adara and is now pregnant with her second baby. Josh has proved to be a good husband and dad. Annie had Dover only a month after I had Rose, and didn't wait long to get pregnant again with Destin.

Now here we are at her wedding watching the happy couple exchange their vows.

* * *

"Hey everyone! So I am here to sing a song for the couple's first dance as husband and wife" I say into the microphone. There are a few claps and the background music starts soon after I start to sing.

"I've been a walking heartache

I've made a mess of me

The person I've been lately

Ain't who I wanna be

But you stay right here beside me

Watch as the storm blows away

And I need

'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

And for when I think I've lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you

Gave me you

There's more here than what we're seeing

A divine conspiracy

That you, an angel lovely

Could somehow fall for me

You'll always be loves greatest martyr

I'll be the flattered fool

And I need you

God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

And for when I think I've lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you

Gave me you

When I'm alone I'm only

Half of what I could be

I can't do without you

We are stitched together

And what love has tethered

I pray we never undo

God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

And for when I think I've lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you

Gave me you"

I finish the song and there is a thunderous applause from everyone. The rest of the night was a good time with everyone that we love. I truly have grown to love all of these people in my life. They are like my family. But most importantly I am happy with my family. Cato, Witton, Rose, and Kenneth are my family. My rock. My love. My hope. My future. My own. My perfect angels


	22. THE END!

**HEY EVERYONE! So that was the last chapter to 'Answering the Hard Questions'! I am really excited to have finished my first fanfic! But don't worry it doesn't end there! Does anyone want to know what happens to Witton and Rose? What about Adara? Or the two O'dair boys? Well don't you worry I will be doing a SEQUEL! AHHHHHH! So excited to be doing this! At the same time I am starting my new story so I am SWAMPED with writing and other things! The name of the sequel is going to me 'Passing on the Knowledge' and I am writing right after I post this authors note!I'm so excited so I hope you all are too! **

**Also thank you to everyone who has helped me throughout this whole process! It has been a huge help! Anyway thank you again and have an awesome night! Hope you liked the last chapter! **

**Lots of love! **

**Xoxo Ashley 3 **

**P.S I will tell you what the title to the new story and when it is up on both of my stories. (This one and the sequel!)**


	23. NEW STORY!

HEY EVERYONE! So my new story is now out! Yay! So excited! Can't wait for you to read it and tell me what you think! The name is "Following My Dreams" I think it will be great so hopefully you will to!

Lots of love

Xoxo Ashley 3


End file.
